


Sideswipe x Strongarm

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Overloads (Transformers), Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: Sideswipe and Strongarm slowly grow feelings for each other.. Will they finally confess to each other?
Relationships: Sideswipe & Strongarm (Transformers), Sideswipe (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Sideswipe/Strongarm (Transformers), Strongarm (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Sideswipe's P.O.V: 

I was driving the streets of Kaon city, just minding my business... Then I see I'm being pursued by the CPD. 

-Alright losers, you want to get me you have to catch me first- I thought and started to race towards the hall of heroes. I saw them coming running and did a few donuts to annoy the frag out of them. It is so much fun to bother the police department, knowing they still can't catch me from multiple times they have tried. I noticed the bulky femme running towards me leaving the yellow mech behind. I got distracted and hit Optimus Prime's statue causing it to pivot forward and start falling towards the bridge where the yellow mech was standing. 

Seeing all this commotion happen, the femme was able to catch me.

-Great- I thought. I looked at her and was stunned by how beautiful she is, she was telling me the laws of Kaon city and how many I violated and I was not listening a single one of them until she had me cuffed with her and heard the word "Jail" come out of nowhere. 

"No, don't take me there. I promise it won't happen again" I was trying to get out of this, but no budge. 

"You have broken too many laws before, this is not your first time." She quickly added and tugged the cuffs making me trip forward about to fall, but I caught myself. I looked up at her, she was looking down at me and our eyes connected for a slight moment. It felt like a very long time passed until she looked to the side, noticing a little blue on her faceplate. We were startled by the yellow mech walking towards us. 

"I have a mission given by Optimus Prime" The yellow mech on the bridge was no other than Bumblebee himself. 

"Really Lieutenant?" She stays quiet and thinks about it. "How?" The femme asked confused. 

"Yeah last time I checked, he was gone" I added and the femme looked at me angrily. I put my servos up to my chest plate as a defense bringing one of hers up with mine. 

"I just know, he somehow communicated with me. I need to go to Earth STAT" He started to walk towards the Kaon museum. 

"Lieutenant how will you get there? " The femme asked. 

"By space bridge of course" Bumblebee answered. 

"But sir, that be breaking and entering museum property.. a-and law number 2540.." I cut off the femme. 

"Losen up will ya. Just help your boss to bend a few rules. That is all" I stand side to her and she gives me a dirty look not wanting to talk to me again. 

We go to the museum, Bumblebee and the unnamed femme try to get in knocking out two security mechs in the process. Who knew members of the CPD would cause this much commotion inside a museum. I find this hilarious. 

"Alright cadet, you take Sideswipe back to the station." Bumblebee gave the order to the femme. I groan, I was thinking I was going to get away with this one. 

"But sir, law number 4673 states I have to be with you at all time, no matter what." The femme quickly suggested. 

"Strongarm that is an order" Bumblebee told her in a very serious tone and walks in towards the active space bridge. 

"Well "cadet" I guess this is the end of the line for us. More for me" I was so upset I had to go back in there. 

"No, I was told in the academy to follow rules and I will." Strongarm was very persistent and started to walk towards the bridge. I pull her by the handcuffs and looked at her once more like before. 

"You heard what he said, we don't go with him, we go to the station" Even though I would avoid jail by any means neccesary. 

"I won't break another rule" She added and grabbed my arm instead of the cuff and pulls me in with her. Bumblebee turns around and sees us. 

"I thought I told you to stay back and take him to the station" Bumblebee by now looks very irritated. 

"Sorry sir, but law number 4673 states I be by your side at all times." Bumblebee facepalms by this comment and I look back to see the ground bridge closing. I was scared and lost. We were on Earth, a planet I have never been before. I look around and all I see is mud. Great a mud ball of a planet. I looked down and see I'm still cuffed to Strongarm and that is when Bee suggested we can be separated. As soon as she took off my cuffs I took off. 

Stupidly, I bump into a human, where later on he introduce himself as Rusell and his dad Denny. Bumblebee decided to use Denny's scrapyard as our base. Later on we had Fix it join our team and ex-con Grimlock. In time we became a very good team together. 

I liked to bother Strongarm, it would get her flustered and I find that cute. It is my way of flirting with femmes and sometimes it works. I wanted things different this time though. Strongarm is not just your regular femme or pleasure bot. She was special and I have been a different bot ever since I met her, I completely like this new version of me. I hope she has noticed of my change from my previous behavior from Kaon. 

I admired her, her being, her frame, her lips, how she is so strict to her police academy laws, how smart she is.. Everything made her attractive.. But the way she was trained and probably raised. She would never notice on a bot like me, specially with my history and criminal records. So, I would put those thought to the back of my processor and try not to think too much of it. Even though in time it got harder and harder because my feelings grew bigger for her. I started to avoid her just so I won't think about her. Strongarm noticed this and she confronted me.

"Hey Sideswipe, got a sec?" She asked me and I nod as I walk towards her. 

"Is everything ok? I feel like you are avoiding me." She asked once more. 

"Yeah everything is ok. What makes you think that? " I asked pretending like I didn't know what she was talking about. 

She looks at me side ways not believing me " Are you sure? Its just your behavior changed so fast. You haven't talked or bothered me. Which is weird since you do it every 5 miliseconds. " 

"Don't overthink it too much, I'm fine. A little tired from all the training with Grim. He is too rough with the training exercises, but all is good" I told her as I rubbed my processor as to show her I was in a little bit of pain. She gets closer to my faceplate and trows me a questioning face. I slightly blush at this. 

"Are you sure sure? I'm here if you need anybot to talk to" She stays staring at me and I stare at her back, we stay like this for a little and admiring both our faceplates. I look at her sweet blue lips, wishing I could kiss them and then to her optics.. I got so lost in them. I noticed she had a slight blush and we were inches from each others lips. I back up and shake my processor. 

"Sorry I got to go" I quickly said as I headed out to the forest outside the scrapyard. I hide behind a tree and lean on it, touching my faceplate feeling how warm it was. 

"I can't believe I was inches away from her. What was I thinking?" I facepalmed myself and stayed sitting down on that tree until sundown. I go back to the scrapyard and find everyone sitting with Rusell watching a movie. 

"Hey Sides, where were you? " Bumblebee asks me, I was going to respond when I look to Bumblebee's side and noticed Strongarm turned around paying attention to our conversation with a worried look. 

"I'm fine boss, just took a drive it's all." I quickly came up with this. 

"Well you should report it next time, you can't just up and leave. Specially with so many Decepticons going around." Bee said and I just nodded trying to stop the conversation. Bee turns around and sits back next to Grim and continues to watch the movie. I looked around and noticed the only available spot was next to Strongarm. I groan internally, as much as I am trying to avoid her I can't. I silently sit next to her and looked forward at all times. I felt someone staring at me and looked to the side quickly to catch her staring at me and changed her view from me to the tv with a slight blush. 

I think I have her worried now, which is worse. Now she will talk to me to try to figure things out. I decided to leave it alone and just go with the flow, that way everything can be normal. 

Time skip

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Now we have Drift, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Windblade, and Optimus Prime on the team. 

Ever since Windblade got with Team Bee I talk to her and hang out with her more non stop. It actually helps me not to focus on my feeling towards Strongarm. I would lean with one servo against the isle filled with Denny's collections and with the other servo on my hip and talk to Windy, she stands in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest plate. I told her a joke and caused her to laugh audibly, I look to my side and saw Strongarm with a upset look on her face. She noticed I saw her and turned to walk away with her arms crossed. Is she what I think she is... Is she.. Jealous? Me? No I have to get that off my processor, it won't happen. 

"What's wrong slick?" Windy asks me getting me off my train of thoughts. 

"Hmm? Oh nothing Windy. I just been having some things inside my processor ever since I got here on this Mudball. Just trying to shake them off." I told Windy as I shook my processor and looked to the side seeing Strongarm walk away. Windblades notices this and says.

"Slick, I wasn't born yesterday. I know what is going on. You like Strongarm." I looked at Windy with wide optics and quickly started to deny it. 

"No I don't, w-what are you talking about Windblade?" She giggled a little. 

"Look, I know a lovestruck bot when I see one. I notice the way you look at her and all the pranks you pull her. Your main focus is her. It is not hard to tell. I think the only two oblivious here are you guys. " Windy said as she crossed her arms again looking straight at me. 

I look to where Strongarm was now talking to Fixit and the two minicons. 

"Pfft I don't know what yo-..." I stopped in my tracks when I see Windblade's optics with one eyebrow up looking straight at me. 

"Ok, fine.. I might have a tiny little crush" She makes the look more intense. 

"Ok! A whole lot.. actually... ever since I first saw her back in Kaon" I said looking to the ground feeling my faceplate warm. 

"Why haven't you said anything slick? Have you thought maybe she feels the same way." Windblade added and I quickly put my head up and look at Windy.

"What? No, I can't talk to her. She most definitely does not like me. She knows my criminal record, she sees me as a "punk".. Besides I am so scared of being rejected I just won't go through with it. It probably feels worse than being moved from home to home." I said. 

"Besides, she was raised by high class and attended the Kaon police academy. Do you really think she will stoop that low and be with someone like me?" I got sad at my own words. 

"Well slick a little birdy told me it is kind off mutual the feeling." Windblade said turning around starting to walk away.. 

"Wait! How do you know?" I quickly asked curios who told her something. 

She stopped in her tracks and turns around to tell me "You never know until you find out Slick" she nods her head towards where Strongarm was standing making me look to where she pointed and starts to walk away from me. 

"C'mon Sides.. How hard can it be? How bad can it be?" I started to pep talk to me. I was going to start walking over there, but stopped in my tracks and started to pace thinking what I should do.

-What if she rejects me? it is going to be so awkward being in this team with her.- I thought. I look up again and see her, even just standing she looked amazing. 

"Ok sides you can do this, you can do this. You got this" I told myself and started to walk towards her. 

-you are doing ok-

-you are doing ok- 

-you are doing ok- 

I kept saying to myself as I got closer. 

-I can do this- 

-I can do this-

I got closer to her 

-Nope! I can't do this- I quickly stopped and turned around. 

"Hey Sides" I stopped in my tracks and turned around slowly.

"What's up?" Strongarm asked walking towards me. 

-Welp can't get out of it now- I though

"Oh.. um.. nothing. Well.. actually I have something to tell you. It can't hold it anymore" Strongarm looks at me in shock. 

"Here follow me" I said walking towards the scrapyard's entrance and Strongarm not so far behind me following. 


	2. Sideswipe x Strongarm

Strongarm's P.O.V:

"Hey Sides." I called out to him, I saw he was walking this way and started to turn around so I stopped him. 

"What's up?" I asked him as I walked towards him. 

-I wonder if everything is ok- I thought to myself. 

"Oh.. um.. nothing. Well.. actually I have something to tell you. I can't hold it anymore." I looked at him confused and in shock. What does he have to say? 

"Here follow me." He asked me while walking towards the scrapyard's entrance. 

We were walking, going deep into the forest. 

"Sideswipe, why we didn't drive to your destination?" I asked a little aggravated by the trees. 

"Because it can be reached only by Peds, besides not like you would keep up with me anyways." He teased and I groaned with a pout formed on my lips. 

"We are here." He says as he pushes a few bushes to the side to reveal a beautiful lake with a wooden harbor. 

"Wow.. How you find this place?" I asked as I walked towards the crystal clear water and seeing my reflection. Sideswipe walks up next to me and I see his reflection looking to me. 

"Is everything ok Sides?" I asked worried. His optics were still looking down at the water. Finally, he looks up and takes a deep inhale. 

"Look Strongarm.. This is something I had to tell you a long time ago.. I just couldn't do it." I looked at him worried, he is scaring me now. What is causing Sideswipe to be this nervous to talk about something?

"You could say I have been feeling some sort of way towards you..." I looked at him with wide optics. Is it what I have been thinking this whole time? He doesn't like me.. I knew it. It is so obvious, reason he annoys me, reason he fights with me the whole time, reason he... is alway with Windblade. She is beautiful and I'm not. I'm bulky and what mech likes that in a femme. It's a good thing I pushed does emotions to the side when we first got to Earth. 

"Listen Sides." I say interrupting him. " I know what you are going to say, before you do and hurt my feelings. Let's get to the point. I know I'm not the most attractive bot there is and maybe I push your gears and annoy you with the laws I have learned. So..." I continued

"But Strongarm..." I cut him off. 

"So before you continue, I get it. I kind of figured it ok? Let's just let it be an move along and..." I got cut off by him. 

"Strongarm listen to me!" I looked at him shocked. 

"That is NOT what I was going to say at all." He grabs both my servos and gets closer to me, looking down at our servos together. 

"It's actually the whole opposite." He said looking up at me and our optics connected. I was shocked by what I heard. 

"I have liked you ever since I laid my optic on you in Kaon City you lug head. How would you be babbling about your frame and your ways when it is what I like most of you." He was holding me so lovingly and gentle. I never seen this side of Sideswipe. This is making my spark pound and flutter at the same time. 

"Everything you do, everything you are. It is perfect. Always been since I first met you Strongarm." He finished telling me and looked to the side with a blush on his face plate. 

"Is this why you avoided me all does times?" I asked him tugging at his servos making him look up at me. He doesn't respond and just nods. 

"You know why I had does thoughts in my head? Because you were avoiding me and when Windblade was with us you immediately started hanging out with her. I was so sad and shattered.." I confessed and he looked at me with sadness in his optics. 

I'm sorry Strongarm, I did not mean to hurt you." He said and I just looked down. 

"I didn't have the courage to tell you how I felt, besides you knew my past and my criminal records. This is what stopped me to try it. Who would want to be with someone like me?" He confessed still looking down at all times. 

"I would..." I said and he looks up shocked. I realized what I said and stepped back looking down feeling my face plate heat up. 

"Really?" He got a little happy tone in his question. 

"Yeah Sides, at first I was in such denial, but I can't hide it anymore" I said and felt like I was melting because of how hot my face plate was. Sideswipe never letting go of my servos hold one firmly while one of his servo reaches for my face plate. He rubs my cheek with his thumb and getting closer to me, we were inches apart by now. 

"Can I?" He asks me. I just nod and close my eyes waiting for what was coming. Moments later, I felt his lips on mine, giving me a light and sweet kiss. We quickly parted. I opened my eyes and see him close to me still. 

"I have always wanted one of your kisses." He said not letting me go. 

"Sides.. It was perfect. Thank you" I said and he looked confused. 

"Why thank you? " He asked. 

"Because that was my first kiss.." I said embarrassed. 

"What? No way" He looked shocked and I simply nodded. 

"Nonetheless you had it with a bad boy" He said laughing. 

"Nothing wrong with that." I said following him, laughing. 

I looked at him and he notices it " Can we have another one?" I asked feeling a blush on my face plate. He nods and moves forward, his arms snakes around my hips and pulls me in. I felt like my spark would leave my chest at how fast it was going. I snake my arms around his neck and got closer to him. He leans down and I met him halfway. This time it was filled with passion and longer than the first one. He would move his servos from my hips to my mid back with a up and down rhythm. I grab a hold of the back of his processor, as I do this he depends the kiss making us to lose balance and fall. I fall backwards and he falls on top of me. We looked at each other and just giggled and continued with our kiss. I still had my arms around his neck and he had one servo on the ground for support and one on my hips. It was the best feeling ever. 

Sideswipe breaks away from the kiss. "Strongarm?" 

"Yes Sideswipe?" I looked at him confused at the abrupt way he stopped. 

"Can we be together? Will you be my femmefriend?" He asks and I take a sharp inhale and hug him. 

"I thought you never ask." I said while hugging him and he started to hug back. 

"Let's get back before they start looking for us." He suggested and I agreed with him. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Back at the Scrap yard. 

Sideswipe's P.O.V: 

"So?" Windblade asks walking towards me. 

"How did it go?" She asked again nudging me with her elbow. 

"Nothing happened if that is what you are asking" I said in all seriousness looking forward. 

"Mhm I bet." She said looking at me and I could hold it anymore and i grinned. 

"Ok, maybe a little kissing happened." I said in a low voice. 

"Ha! Told ya slick, never know until you find out." She said out loud. 

"Quiet down will ya, want Crown City to know we were together?" I asked her to lower her voice. 

"My bad slick, glad everything worked out." She stated and walked back from where she came from talking with Drift. I looked towards Strongarm and start admiring her curves. While doing this she looks back and smiles at me, I throw her a smile back. 

-I'm glad everything worked out too.- I thought to myself happily. 


	3. Sideswipe x Strongarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Warning : Lemon ahead **

Strongarm's P.O.V: 

I was sitting down with the mini cons listening to one of Optimus's war stories. I saw Sideswipe pass by us and I follow him with my optics. I see he stops by an isle and leans against it. I look back and I catch him checking me out. I waved a hand to get him out of his trance and he started to blink a few times and throws a grin at me. I just giggle under my breath. He makes a gesture with his processor showing me where to go and follow him. I look at Optimus and the mini cons and back at Sides, quickly getting up to follow him outside of the scrapyard. 

We went to our usual hideout by the lake. As I walk in passing by the bushes I am attacked by Sideswipes kisses. 

"I needed to kiss you, I missed you." He said in between kisses. 

"Sideswipe wait, let me breath" I said giggling still being attacked by kisses. 

"Hey Strongarm.. I was wondering something.." Sideswipe stopped and stepped a little back, but still holding me. 

"What's wrong Sides?" I asked to see what is going on. 

"Um.. can we.. maybe, step up a little in our relationship?" He asked and then started to nuzzle my neck cables. 

"Step up? as in.. interface?" I asked looking towards the lake, but still hugging him. 

"Yeah.. that is if that's ok with you.." He looked up and into my optics seeing the love in his. 

"I'd l-like that Sides, but.." I looked down embarrassed. "I'm scared, it be my first time" 

Sideswipe steps back in awe as he hears this. 

"Oh wow.. Well ma'am, will you do me the honors in giving you an amazing first time?" He asked extending one of his servos towards me I giggled at this and grab his servo only to have him pull me towards him, I placed my servos on his chest plate and look up at him. 

"I'd love that" I added.

General P.O.V:

He smirks and started kissing her passionately. He started to push her against one of the trees of the lake and grabs her aft. Strongarm opened her eyes wide when she got surprised by this, but immediately close them getting back into the kiss. He stopped the kiss and trailed down her neck cables getting a little moan out of her. He grins against her neck and bites down on one of her cables. 

"S-sides" Strongarm started to say, he backs up to see a very flustered and blushed Strongarm. 

"You like it baby?" He asked her and she responded with a nod. He started to kiss her again having a servo snake down to her port, she immediately grabs Sideswipe arm and breaks the kiss. Sideswipe looks at her wondering what is wrong? 

"Is everything ok, want me to stop?" She quickly shaked her head and released his arm. Sideswipe gets back into kissing her and massaging her port. Sideswipe then softly ends the kiss. 

"Lay down for me" Sideswipe asks Strongarm and she followed her orders. She layed back on the ground and waited for Sideswipes next order. 

"Now open your legs and your port" Strongarm at first hesitated, but still did as told. Her port opens slowly and all Sideswipe does is be hypnotized by her valve. 

"So wet and ready for me, want me to continue?" He asked her nicely and she nodded letting him know to proceed. Sideswipe gets his faceplate closer to her valve and starts licking softly her entrance. Strongarm grabbed dirt from the ground and started too shiver. Sideswipe then starts sucking on her clit making Strongarm moan. 

"Mmm. Strongarm you taste so delicious." Sideswipe said and he goes up and started to have Strongarm's chest plate undone. He then reveals Strongarm's big cleavage and starts massaging one of her nubs and her clit at the same time. 

~A-ah Sideswipe..~

"Shh.. enjoying yourself sweet spark?" He asked her and all she could do was nod. Sideswipe grins at this and sucks on one of her nubs and fingers her valve. 

~P-primus S-sideswipe~ Strongarm said as she felt her overload coming. Sideswipe notices this and fingers her faster. Strongarm screams as she overloaded. 

"Ya like that?" he asked.

"S-sidewipe that felt so good" She stated. 

"Oh we are just getting started" He said and opens up his port cover bringing a stiffed and throbbing spike ready for attention. Strongarm sees him positioning on her entrance. Sideswipe leans forward .

"If I hurt you tell me to stop" Strongarm nodded and Sideswipe started to kiss her, slowly introducing his spike into her. Strongarm all she could do was moan into the kiss and grab more dirt from the ground. Sideswipe kept kissing her until he was fully in and stopped. 

"Ok sweet spark, are you feeling ok?" He asked nicely and lovingly caresses her cheek with his thumb. 

"Yes, I-im fine. Please keep going" She said. Sideswipe started to move slowly and picking up the pace. 

~Mm Sides, that feels good~ She said. 

~You feel good~ Sideswipe added. 

"You have seen nothing yet" He said as he grab her by her thighs and raise them up using it as support as he starts going faster into her. 

~Sides! oh my Primus!~ Sideswipe looks at Strongarm and sees her massaging her breast making him more turned on, he continues to thrust faster into her. 

~Strongarm you feel so good. U-ugh so tight~ He said pounding into her now 

~Sideswipe! I-i'm coming~ Strongarm said as she closed her fist on the ground grabbing more dirt. Sideswipe gets more encouraged and finishes her off. Strongarm came all over his spike and he gets out. Strongarm then notices Sideswipe's spike is still erect. 

"Oh no, you didn't came. How can I help?" She asked and Sideswipe throws her a nasty look.

"Get on all fours" Strongarm quickly listens to her orders and gets on her servos and knees. Sideswipes grabs Strongarm by her hips and insert himself inside Strongarm's valve. She throws her head back moaning as she feels this new sensation. Sideswipe starts off with a good rhythm making Strongarm moan and gasp. Sides decides to go faster making her aft jiggle with every hit he gave her. 

~Primus Strongarm.. The view back here is amazing~ He said in between thrusts, Strongarm couldn't speak as she felt another overload taking over her. Sideswipe grabs her by the back of her neck and lays her processor down towards the ground making her aft go more up and easy for Sideswipe. Sideswipe started to pound into her making Strongarm scream. 

~SIDESWIPE! A-ah~ Strongarm had her mouth hanging open, her optics going to the back of her head, her frame moving with every thrust Sideswipe gave her. 

~Strong... U-ugh I'm gon-na c-cum~ Sideswipe said in between thrust. He gave his last three and quickly takes out his spike and comes all over her aft and back. They both stay still taking a breathe. Strongarm starts to elevated her processor and looks back to where Sideswipe was still on his knees behind her. 

Sideswipe then looks at Strongarm's body covers in his transfluids. 

"Primus Strongarm what a sight. Your frame turns me on so much" Sideswipe stands and helps her up. 

"Sideswipe that was amazing" She said

"You're amazing" Sideswipe said grabbing her by her hips, nuzzling her neck cables. 

"Sides we need to clean up" She said pointing at his spike covered in trasnfluid and looking back at her back. 

"Yeah you're right, lets get in the water" He said and started to walk towards the lake. 

Strongarm stops him and grabs hold of his spike.

~What if we have another round?~ Strongarm suggested, Sideswipe throws her a devilish grin. 

"I like the way you think" Sideswipe grabs hold of her arm and pulls her into the water with him.


End file.
